vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Noob Saibot
|-|Netherrealm Wraith= |-|Elder Sub-Zero= Summary Bi-Han was originally a professional assassin working for the Lin Kuei clan under the name of Sub-Zero and defended Earthrealm from the forces of Quan Chi and Shinnok. When participating in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, he fought with Scorpion, who consumed by vengeance ends up killing him. After his death, he is resurrected as the wraith Noob Saibot, who will later pursue his own interests in the original timeline. He is the brother of Kuai Liang, the current mentor of the Lin Kuei clan and the current Sub-Zero. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | Low 7-C | At least 8-B Name: Noob Saibot; real name is Bi-Han Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 32 at his death Classification: Wraith; Formerly Human Cryomancer Powers and Abilities: |-|Original Timeline=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Acrobat, Master Martial Artist, Stealth Mastery, Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Freezing Aura, Teleportation |-|With the Elemental Icons=All previous abilities, Invulnerability (Has to be activated), Invisibility (Has to be activated), Non-Physical Interaction |-|Noob Saibot=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Magic, Stealth Mastery, Shadow Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Power Nullification, Teleportation, Invisibility, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), BFR, Portal Creation Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Mortally wounded an exhausted Goro and fought with Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) and Sareena) | Small Town level+ (Defeated Fujin, the Water God, the Earth God, the Fire God and Quan Chi) | At least City Block level+ (Fought and lost with Kung Lao, Kabal, Cyber Sub-Zero and Nightwolf) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Massively Hypersonic+ | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | Small Town Class+ | At least City Block Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level | Small Town level+ | At least City Block level+ (Took hits from Kabal) Stamina: High | Very high | High Range: Standard melee range normally. Extended melee range with troll hammer. Tens of meters with projectiles. | Standard melee range normally. Tens of meters with ice powers. Standard Equipment: Shuriken, scythe, ninja sword and troll hammer | Sickles Intelligence: Gifted. He is a dangerous spy and schemer as a wraith. As a Lin Kuei recruit, he honed his ice powers at a young age, and is a skilled technology user which helped him reactivate Smoke's cyborg body and reprogrammed him to fight for Noob. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: As the Elder Sub-Zero: *'Freeze:' Sub-Zero could send a ball of ice to freeze the opponent in place. *'Lin Kuei Slide:' He could slide across the floor and knock the opponent off their feet. **'Super Lin Kuei Slide:' Improved version of Lin Kuei Slide where Sub-Zero slides a greater distance. *'Ground Freeze:' Sub-Zero freezes the floor and whoever steps on the circle of ice will temporarily slip all over the place, setting the opponent up for a free hit. *'Ice Clone:' Sub-Zero creates an ice statue of himself anywhere he chooses, and anyone who touches it will freeze. *'Ice Shower:' Sub-Zero shoots ice straight overhead which falls back down atop his opponent. He can shoot it close, mid way, or far away to freeze the opponent. *'Freeze in the Air:' Sub-Zero sends a ball of ice straight ahead whilist airborne. *'Diagonal Freeze:' Sub-Zero shoots an ice blast upwards to freeze an airborne opponent. *'Freeze on Contact:' Sub-Zero runs forward, and freezes enemies he touches on the way past. *'Deep Freeze: '''He could deep freeze opponents to the point of them becoming brittle enough to shatter into pieces. *'Polar Blast:' He had the ability to freeze the entire air itself by concentrating all of his ice power into one destructive blast. '''As Noob Saibot:' * Disabler: Noob sends out a ghostly fireball which disables the opponent's special moves and blocks for free hits. It can confuse the opponent as well. * Hidden Claw: Noob shoots out a spear on a rope at his opponent, dragging them over to him, allowing a free hit. This move is directly borrowed from Scorpion. Noob will laugh evilly then exclaims "Get over here!" * Confusing Teleport: Noob teleports to the other side of the screen and punches his opponent from behind. * Jump Attack: While in the air, Noob grabs the opponent and throws him/her. * Slide Tackle: Noob does a scissor kick to his opponent. * Teleport Slam: Disappearing, then reappearing behind his opponent, he grabs them and slams them on the ground. * Shadow Throw: Noob sends out a shadowy construct that grabs and throws his opponent into the air. * Blue Fireball: Noob sends out a bluish-white fireball at his opponent. * Shadow Slide: Noob sends his shadow out in a slide, which trips the opponent. * Air Fireball: From the air, he shoots a fireball down at the opponent. * Dark Assassin: Noob unleashes 4 shuriken in one throw. * Darkness: Noob Saibot vanishes and reappears at will. * Black Hole: Noob Saibot shoots a dark portal into the air which lands on the ground behind the enemy. It can also appear in front or landing right on the enemy. Should the enemy fall or be knocked into the portal, they will fall from the sky directly above Noob and receive damage from the drop. * Shadow Charge: Noob Saibot sends one of his shadow clones to tackle his foe. * Shadow Upknee: Noob Saibot launches his shadow clone in the air, which kicks the opponent away from him. * Shadow Throw v2: Noob Saibot grabs his opponent by the shoulders, then summons his shadow twin from behind. The shadow twin pulls the opponent into the ground, and pummels him/her off screen while Noob laughs evilly. * Together Again: Noob Saibot first calls his shadow to appear from behind his opponent and grab them. Noob then punches the foe in the face, breaking the whole skull, the shadow then breaks their spine, heart and ribs by kneeing them in the lower back. Noob then kicks the opponent in the stomach, causing them to vomit on his leg. * As One: Noob creates a portal below the opponent, and his shadow clone comes out and grabs his/her torso. When the opponent's legs are through the portal, Noob closes it, crushing the midsection. Key: Original Timeline | With the Elemental Icons (Original Timeline) | Current Timeline Gallery File:Bi-Han.png|Bi-Han as Sub-Zero. File:MK3 Noob.png|Original Timeline Noob Saibot. File:Noob_versus1.png|MKA Noob Saibot. File:Noob_Saibot_Render.png|MK9 Noob Saibot Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Shadow Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:BFR Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Portal Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Adults Category:Reformed Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7